Second Chance
by thenight613
Summary: Gohan closed his eyes and let death take him only to wake up several years in the past. Mirari Gohan.Story will continue. Update either this week or next week
1. Life Anew

Revised version. Okay so this is my first dbz fic. I'm not sure if this has been done before but I liked the idea when it came to me. Hope this is better than my other story that imp writing.

Life Anew

Gohan gagged as he coughed up blood. He knew he wasn't much of challenge for the androids with one arm, hell he was barely a challenge with two. He laid waiting for the androids final attack on him and thought back on his life. From an early age he was forced into life as a warrior, and now it would take his life. He thought back to all the family and friends he had lost. His dad was the lucky one. He had died before the androids, before the world was damned. His sensei had died at the first attack from the androids along with all the other human Z fighters. Only he and Vegeta had made it along with Bulma and his mother. Mom. She had died when the androids came to their house looking for Goku. Gohan barely made it out alive. Gohan was 12 when Vegeta died. It was Vegeta's body that had triggered the transformation for him. He had come to see Vegeta as a father figure, his only tie to his heritage.

Then there was Trunks. Vegeta and Bulma's son, Gohan's apprentice, who now was the last hope for the earth. Gohan stared at the ki blasts coming down on him. So this was it. The end was finally here. He thought of his wife who he would see again in the afterlife, and with that he smiled. He shouted her name as the blasts rained down on him. His last defiance against the androids.

Gohan opened his eyes slowly, blinded by the light coming through a window. He sat up and looked around. He was in his old room in the mountains. 'How did I get here?' Gohan thought. He then got up and looked at himself in the mirror and gasped. He was in his six year old body. He then heard a voice he never thought he'd hear again, his mother's.

"Gohan breakfast is almost ready." Chichi yelled. Gohan froze at that. He then heard his mother call his name.

"Be right there." he hoarsely yelled back. He then turned back to the mirror. 'Is this heaven?' he asked himself. Then he remembered what his father told him of other world. 'No. This is nothing like what he said.' He told himself. There was no line. No giant red guy. No, this was not the otherworld. Then what was it? How did he get stuck like this?

Gohan looked into his closet to find a hideous combination of clothing, and the sayain armor he got on Namek. The only thing that would be sufficient was the gi, but knowing his mom she would not take that well. He then caught sight of a pair of jeans and a red short sleeve shirt, put that on and headed down to breakfast.

When Gohan got down stairs and saw his mom he froze again. There she was making breakfast like nothing was wrong. His mind flashed back to the last time he saw his mother.

_Memory_

_ A 10 year old Gohan landed outside his house and started in._

_ "Mom, I'm home!" he called out in the house. He got no response. "Mom!" he yelled as he went into the kitchen, and then into the living room. He stopped dead at what he saw. His mother was naked, beaten, and bloody on the floor. Gohan rushed towards her and checked for a pulse, he didn't find one. Tears rolled down his cheek as he started to cry, cradling his mother's body. _

_ "She was a lot of fun." A cold and emotionless voice said. Gohan whipped around and looked into the eyes of Android 17. "She screamed like a whore as I took her." 17 told the young boy._

_ Gohan was livid, his eyes red in fury. He attacked the machine with a anger he had never felt, but before he could reach the smirking Android he was kicked hard in the side and sent flying through the house and into the woods. He tore out of there making a beeline towards his assailant. Android 18 laughed as he approached and when he threw his fist at her she mearly sidestepped it and put a ki blast to his face and sent him sailing to her brother. 17 caught the back of the Gohan's head and put him face first into the ground. 17 then grabbed Gohan's leg and swung him through a wall and out of the house and rolling on the ground. The Androids slowly approached the beaten boy and stood above him, staring at him._

_ "It's a little cold out here brother," Android 18 started, "shall we start a fire?" she looked at her brother when she finished talking giving him a small smile._

_ "Sounds like a great idea sis." Replied the smirking 17, and with that they turned around held their hands up and started sending dozens of ki blasts at the ruined house. _

_ Gohan let out a weak cry as the house exploded and started to burn. He let his tears run freely as he saw his childhood home burn to a crisp with his mother's body inside. He looked up at the Androids as they laughed maniachlly before he blacked out._

_End Memory_

"Gohan?" Chichi asked tentatively as crouched down in front of him and wiped the falling tears of the memory from his eyes. Gohan gave out a strangled cry before launching himself into his mother's arms and started to sob. Surprised Chichi embraced her son, she soothingly told him every thing was fine. They stayed like that for a ten minutes as Gohan sobbed into her chest until he had calmed down.

Gohan backed out of Chichi's arms before he finally said something. "I love you mom." Chichi gave him a small smile before she pulled him into another hug.

"I love you to sweetie." She responded before letting him out of the hug and put her hands to on his cheeks. Chichi looked at him long and hard until she softly asked him what made him cry like that.

Gohan shook his head and put his hands on top of hers before he replied, "Something that no longer matters." With that he gave her a big smile and lowered their hands form his face. Seeing the look in his eyes Chichi knew not to press the subject and stood up.

It was then Gohan realized that his father was no where around, he couldn't even sense him. 'Must be before he came back from space.' He thought. He then heard his stomach growling telling him he was hungry. Chichi laughed before leading her son over to the table and sat down with him to eat. That was also when she noticed what her son had on

"Gohan why are you not properly dressed?" Chichi asked. Gohan gave her a funny look at that with a pancake stuffed in his mouth.

"I don't really like those clothes anymore." He told her. Chichi gave him a once over before she sighed and accepted what he said.

Gohan was surprised at how quickly she gave up before he continued with his breakfast. He was also surprised at how easily he got back into the swing of things with her after what had just happened. After he bawled his eyes out at seeing her alive, and that was when it hit him. He knew what was going to happen, he knew that the Androids were going to attack and this time he would be ready. He wasn't going to let any of his friends die, he wasn't going to let the world go to hell.

After Gohan had finished eating Chichi told him to go do his studies and once again he froze, again. He had forgotten all about his mother's dream about him being a scholar. He needed to train not study. Then an idea came to him.

"Mom if I finish early can I go outside and play?" Gohan asked his mother. Chichi stared suspicially at Gohan. He noticed this and gave the best pleading face he could. When Chichi saw this she caved.

"Alright." She told him

Gohan smiled as he turned around. Due to him being older than six he already knew everything. He wasn't going to be playing either; he was going to be training. Gohan went upstairs and started studying. He was done by the time lunch came. He sighed as he closed the last book thinking that all this would have taken him all day. It's nice being old, or at least older in the mind. He decided to sit for a while since lunch would be done soon and it would be stupid to go outside now. He then realized that although he was glad to have this second chance but how did he get it? Now that he thought about it things didn't seem to add up. He should be in otherworld, shouldn't he? This was making him curious. He didn't know anybody that had the power to do this. But before he could delve into this any further he sensed something. His head snapped up when he realized who it was. 'Shit' he thought. 'Today is the day dad comes back so that means Frieza will also be on his way.

Gohan rushed to his closet and pulled on the purple gi along with the Namekian shoes. He decided not to put on the white piece that goes around his neck. Being as quiet as he could be he lifted the window and flew out.

"Gohan, time to eat." Chichi yelled.


	2. Winds of Change

**Revised version, if you haven't read the revised version of chapter 1 then read it.** Hey guys thanks for the reviews. If you're confused I'll tell you what happened. Mirari Gohan died from the androids and what I have done is sent him back into his six year old body, I have sent him into the past. Everything will play out just like in the anime. Only now we have Mirari Gohan in the actual Gohan's place. You get it? If not just message me. Here is the new chapter.

Winds of Change

Gohan was speeding towards the ki signature he was feeling, when he felt the ki signatures of all his friends and once again froze. 'What am I supposed to do here?' he asked himself. 'How am I supposed to act? I watched all of them die. I don't know if I can keep it together.' Then again he felt Freiza's ki and he knew that he would be needed. So without another thought he flew on.

When Gohan touched down he saw every head turn towards him and froze. Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Vegeta, and Piccolo, seeing them brought back the memories of their death. Gohan could see the lifeless bodies of each of them. He held back his urge to hug them all and fought back the tears that threatened his eyes. He smiled at them and said "Hey guys, didn't expect to see you all here." Vegeta turned his head up to the sky looking for the ship and Piccolo nodded his head at Gohan. The rest gave him a wave and continued on with a conversation they were having before Gohan arrived.

"Vegeta and I will attack Freiza, the rest of you will attack what other punks he has brought along." Piccolo announced. Vegeta humphed.

"Just stay out of my way Namek, I won't need help." He told Piccolo, who sent a glare at Vegeta but stopped when he heard a laugh. He and Vegeta turned to look at Gohan who now was chuckling to himself. "What's so funny brat?" Vegeta asked him in his demanding voice, which only made Gohan smile more.

"You and your better than thou attitude." Gohan answered. Everyone gaped at what Gohan said and Vegeta glared at the boy.

"How dare you mock me you little shit." Gohan kept his smile up and was about to reply when Krillin stepped in.

"Vegeta calm down," Krillin was saying, "we don't have time for this." At that point they saw a big shadow pass over them. The Z fighters then ducked for cover not wanting to attract attention. When the ship landed they saw a group of four come out followed by two others. The smaller one stood at the waist of the other. They deduced the smaller one to be Freiza but the other one they didn't know.

Gohan knew exactly who the other one was. King Cold, Freiza's father and king of the Cold Empire. He knew that this would not be easy, that they would need to stall for his father to arrive. Gohan looked to Piccolo for the sign to attack but then felt something, a ki signature that felt too familiar. He whipped his head around to see his former student and suragote brother. 'Trunks.' He thought, but how? He was in black pants, a black shirt and a blue jacket with the Capsule Corp. He also had a sword on his back. 'This isn't the Trunks I left he's older.'Gohan thought.

Gohan watched as his old friend took on the minions that Frieza sent at him. Gohan moved to help before he stopped. Trunks seemed to be doing fine on his own, and it's not like he could be of much help the way he was now. So like the others he continued watching. When Trunks had finished off all the minions he turned his sights on Frieza and Gohan watched with pride as his student became a Super Sayain. So he kicked back and watched as Trunks handled Frieza. He looked at the others and smirked at the look of awe on all of them as Trunks killed Frieza. After the little show that he put on minutes before it was no surprise how easily he took care of King Cold. Gohan swelled with pride at his student.

After Trunks powered down he looked directly at them. The group stood up and went towards the young purple haired man. Gohan thought it strange to see Trunks older than himself. When the group approached Trunks he stiffened. 'This is probably awkward for him. To see his mom and me so young, not to mention Vegeta.' Gohan thought.

"Good afternoon." Trunks said.

"To you as well." Gohan responded. Vegeta scowed at the boy, Piccolo nodded at him, and the rest of the group gave a silent hello.

"Who are you boy?" Vegeta asked him.

"It doesn't matter." Trunks told him.

"Why are you here then?" Piccolo asked him, before Vegeta could say something else.

"Guys what does it matter, he just saved the earth." Bulma said. Krillin and Yamcha spoke in agreement on that one.

"I'm a little curious to actually." Gohan said. Piccolo looked at Gohan curiously. He had been expecting his student to agree with the humans. Trunks was also a little caught off guard. The look Gohan had given him was the same look his mentor had given him. It unnerved him for a minute but he decided to answer.

"I'm here to speak to Goku." Everybody looked at Trunks rather suspiciously and a few gave him an uncertain stare. "Don't worry I don't want to kill him." Trunks reassured everybody. At that everybody relaxed a little. Yamcha spoke at this point

"Sorry to burst your bubble kid but Goku's not here he's-"

"In space, I know." Trunks finished for him. Everybody but Gohan gasped at this. Gohan had told Trunks about his dad's adventures before so he wasn't surprised when Trunks said that. "Look it doesn't matter how I know this but Goku is on his way back." Trunks told them, "He will arrive in an hour or so about 50 miles from here." Everyone looked at the boy in uncertainty at the last comment.

"How do you know this?" asked Krillin.

"Doesn't matter, just follow me." Trunks replied and took off towards the middle of a desert. Gohan immediately followed him while the rest hesitated before going after the two.

Trunks landed in the middle of nowhere and waited for the Z fighters to follow suit. Gohan was the first to touch down and gave a small smile to Trunks. Trunks was again caught off guard as his mentors younger self gave him the same smile he would receive from his older half. Gohan realized his mistake when Trunks looked freaked. He needed to be careful around him. He didn't want anyone to know about who he really was. Not yet at least. Gohan was glad when everybody else arrived and distracted Trunks from whatever his current train of thought was.

"So when was Kakarot supposed to arrive kid?" Vegeta asked.

"We've got a while so you might want to get comfortable." Trunks replied. Vegeta glared at Trunks with disdain.

Gohan sat down in a meditative state to figure a few things out. Piccolo was surprised at Gohans antics and stared at the boy as did everyone else. Trunks even gave him a perturbed look. Gohan could sense it but blocked it out to focus. He needed this time. Trunks was here for some reason, for some reason he wanted to talk to Goku. But why? Then it hit him. 'The cure for the heart virus!' of course why hadn't he thought of it before. It made sense. So that took care of the why but not the how. Did Bulma somehow get a hold of a Dolorien? She is pretty smart so she could probably pull something like time travel off. Okay so he had Trunks nailed but what about himself.

Gohan came back to his thoughts before he had left his house. He couldn't figure out how he got here or even who could have done this. 'If I dwell on this too long it could drive me insane.' He told himself. He went on to think about how he could change things. Well Trunks was here so he would probably tell Goku about the androids, he would also give Goku the antidote for the heart virus. Things would definitely change by him being alive. If Gohan trained with his father he would also get stronger. Maybe even learn a few things. He knew if he trained he could be helpful unlike last time when he was just in the way. Gohan had things figured out for the moment and came out of his trance.

When Gohan opened his eyes he saw Piccolo beside him also meditating. Krillin was talking to Yamcha; both of them had sodas in their hands. He looked over at Bulma who also had a soda in her hand and sitting next to Trunks. Trunks was staring at Vegeta who was doing the same thing. It was obvious that they had some sort of altercation while Gohan was out but he didn't remember hearing Vegeta yelling. Gohan then caught sight of a sparkle in the sky. It was coming closer and he knew that it was his father.

Everyone else also seemed to notice this and braced themselves for an incoming. A space pod landed right in front of them making a crater in the earth. When the dust settled they saw the pod opening up and out came Goku. He was dressed in some sort of alien clothing but still had that wild hair.

Goku smiled when he saw everyone and gave everyone his signature grin and said "Gee, I didn't think I'd see all of you guys here." When Gohan saw his father he couldn't hold his emotions back.

"Dad!" he yelled as he ran towards his father and gave him a loving hug.

"Gohan, I missed you to son." Goku told the boy as he returned the hug. After the father son reunion everyone else but Piccolo, Vegeta, and Trunks gave Goku a warm welcome back.

"Goku." Trunks said as he approached the sayain.

"Do I know you?" asked a curious Goku.

Trunks shook his head no before speaking again, "I need to speak to you in private please." said the youth. Goku nodded and followed Trunks to a far away spot to where the others could not over hear them. Though Gohan had a hunch as to what they would be talking about, and as he watched the two Super Sayains in a quick scuffle he could feel the winds of change. 'This time things will be different.' thought Gohan.


	3. A New Momentum

**Revised version that actually might not be all that different.** Hey guys I'm back. Sorry it took me so long to update, but you know how things go. Thanks for all the reviews and reading. I have more readers on this story than my other one, but that's because it sucks. Alright so there is going to be a bit of a time skip in this chapter. Oh and tell me if im getting this Gohan wrong or have ideas for the story. I might do it, if I like it. I will take all into consideration.

A New Momentum

_Three months later_

Gohan blocked his father's fist from connecting to his jaw but could not block the kick from Piccolo that sent him flying. Before Gohan could react an elbow from his father struck his gut and sent him crashing into the earth. Goku landed on the ground and took a relaxed stance while Piccolo landed next to him and got in a fighting stance. They looked at the crater that Gohan had made to find him missing. Giving each other a quick look they jumped back from the area they were standing in when Piccolo landed a fist erupted from the ground where he was connecting with his jaw. Gohan continued on after Piccolo and sent a fist at him that was caught by his father and the two entered into a quick trading of blows. Goku got a lick in that sent Goahn flying once again, Piccolo appeared behind him and kicked him in the back sending Gohan back to his father. Before Gohan got near Goku he sent a ki blast at him and took the opportunity to rest for a second.

The second wouldn't last as Piccolo assailed him and the two entered into brawl at high speed. When the two came out Gohan was breathing heavy and Piccolo was taking a few deep breaths. Goku reappeared by Piccolo and went at Gohan not giving the child a moment of respite. Gohan responded by backing away quickly and taking off make his dad chase him. It didn't go as he planned as Goku appeared in front of him and kicking him in the face sending him into a mountain. When Goku approached the mountain he saw his son unconscious.

Gohan opened his eyes groggily. Everything was a little blurry but he could make out certain things. When his eyes started to focus he realized he was in his room. 'I guess I over did it again.' he thought. When he tried to move he discovered it was extremely difficult, his whole body ached.

"Yep definitely over did it." he groaned as he rolled out of his bed. As he stood up the soreness he was feeling intensified. He walked over to his closet and pulled out a gi. When he had decided to start training more he asked Piccolo to make him some spare ones. Gohan knew he would need them since he would be training with his dad and Piccolo.

When Gohan opened his door he could hear heated voices coming from the living room. As he moved closer he could understand the voices more. The voices were his parents, though it wasn't as if Gohan was surprised. This occurred regularly now, especially when Gohan told his mom he would be training more with dad and doing less studying. Not like he needed to do his studies anyway, he knew it all. Though his mom didn't take it too well, not that he could blame her. When she said no he just told her he would do it anyway. She didn't respond well to that and dad has ended up taking most of the heat for it.

Gohan noticed the argument was getting worse and decided to step in. "Mom stop yelling at dad." Gohan told his mom as he came out of hiding. Chichi was in such a bad mood that she did not take this well.

"Gohan you are not to talk to me that way." She recoiled.

Gohan responded by saying, "Mom it's not dads fault that I'm hurt and that I'm even doing this." Chichi looked more livid than ever and Goku looked at Gohan as if saying "Let me handle this." But Gohan was not going to back down.

"It is that alien blood in you Gohan that is making you this way and you got that from your father." Chichi said. Gohan could see his mom's logic but it was just not true.

"Mom I'm doing this to get stronger so I can help dad fight against the androids." Gohan told her. "I'm doing this so that the world and you can be safe from them."

"Gohan you are to be a scholar not a warrior." Chichi told Gohan. Before Gohan could speak Goku started in.

"Chichi, I know you want what is best for him but how can he be that if the world goes to hell." Chichi looked startled at this comment. "If I die and the androids win they will ravage this world and Gohan would have no choice than to be a fighter just to stay alive." Goku continued.

At that comment though Gohan started thinking of the life he previously had and didn't listen to the rest of his father's talk. Gohan started to remember all of the battles with the androids and how the world had become a desolate place to live in. That was what got this 'new momentum' going as Piccolo called it. Gohan had to get stronger. Not just for his friend's sake but also for everybody who had to endure that cold world. Gohan would make sure that this world would not suffer the same fate.

"Dad I need to train some more" Gohan interrupted. Goku looked down at his son and smiled.

"Right now you need to rest Gohan. We will train more tomorrow." Goku told his son.

Chichi looked offended but then relaxed and said, "Since you're not training, go do your studies." Gohan put up a fake smile and left. As he walked away he let his smile falter.

His mother would never understand why he wanted to do this. Sure what he said was true, but not the whole truth. He didn't want them to know who he was yet until it was necessary.


	4. Perfect Insanity

**Revised Version.**Hey guys sorry it took so long to update. I know I said I would update a while ago but having no inspiration sucks. So here it is, still at the point that I'm writing this I have no idea what I'm going to do. If any of you have ideas I'll listen take it into account and might use it. I Do not own Dragon Ball Z or any characters beside those I might make up in the future.

Perfect Insanity

_Vegeta was throwing punches left and right but to no avail, Android Seventeen was blocking everything. Vegeta yelled in fury as he continued his assault on Seventeen who just smirked at the sayains efforts. Vegeta brought a roundhouse onto Seventeen and got a lucky hit as it went into his face. Seventeen made no sound as he flew into a newly destroyed building. Before Vegeta could catch his breath Android Eighteen was on him._

"_Shit." Vegeta murmered as Eighteen continued to attack. Vegeta blocked as long as he could before Eighteen sent him flying into the ground. Gohan yelled out as he sent a kick at Eighteen. Eighteen blocked it without looking and threw Gohan towards the ground. Before he could hit the ground though Vegeta caught him._

"_Get out of here kid!" Vegeta yelled._

"_You need my help." Gohan replied looking up at Vegeta. Before Vegeta could say anything Seventeen appeared and hit him. Vegeta went flying while Gohan stayed in place and looked up at Seventeen. Gohan gulped and sent a hesitant punch towards the machine. Seventeen blocked it away easily and in return kicked Gohan towards a semi standing building. Gohan crashed into the building and blacked out._

Gohan awoke suddenly from his dream with a painful scream. Goku appeared beside him using his instant transmission with a worried expression and looking around frantically. He looked about to speak when Chichi entered the room with her frying pan. The instant she appeared Gohan and Goku backed away fearfully.

"What happened?" Chichi asked. Gohan was about to answer when Goku beat him to the punch.

"I was just about to ask that before you entered." as he finished he looked towards Gohan. "There's no one in here." Goku told Chichi. At that both parents looked at Gohan with a curious expression.

Gohan thought carefully for a moment. Did he want to tell them that he had relived a painful memory or would he once again lie. It had become a recurring issue with him over time and it was starting to tear him apart. He thought carefully before he answered, "Just had a very vivid nightmare." Goku laughed at that and Chichi rushed towards Gohan with that worried mom expression.

"What was the nightmare about, honey?" Chichi asked her son. Goku looked at Chichi like she was crazy and then looked at Gohan curiously. Gohan looked at the two with raised eyebrows and sighed.

"It's fine mom really," Gohan told Chichi, "it just freaked me out." Chichi looked at Gohan with narrow eyes. Gohan thought she was about to press the matter when Goku spoke up.

"Chichi he's fine, lets go back to bed." Chichi looked up at her husband and sighed. Gohan looked surprised as his mom nodded and gave him a quick kiss goodnight and left with Goku.

Gohan laid down depressed as he started thinking about all the dreams he'd been having of his past life. He had been having these for a month ever since his mom had gone overboard about everything and started screaming about everybody dying. It started a never ending of cycle of dreams about all his friends deaths. 'My parents probably think I'm going insane.' he thought. Not to mention that the dreams were starting to interfere with his training, and Piccolo seemed to start to notice. His dad was still as thick as ever though, he never was very smart anyway but of course his mind was focused on getting stronger. Gohan sighed as things started stirring up in his so much he was actually starting to think he was going insane. Then again the Bulma from his time had declared him officially a little crazy. Gohan still wondered how she had tricked him into being diagnosed by her. Woman was crafty. Damn it he was drifting again. Then again it was probably a good thing getting off the dream subject.

**The Next Morning**

Gohan went downstairs early the next morning to avoid his parents. He had a duffel bag and went over to the kitchen and put one of his mom's old frying pans in it. He went outside and started off towards the mountains. As he flew over the land he started to think of all that could be destroyed if the androids succeeded. It would be chaos all over again. His mind drifted to the first time he went into battle and he could hear Piccolo yelling at him even now. He could still see his old mentor having his head ripped off.

"At least we'll have dad this time." Gohan reassured himself. Thanks to Trunks he would live. At the thought of Trunks his mind drifted to Bulma and Vegeta and his mood went down. He needed to see them but knew if he did it might reopen the wound of last night's dream. No, what he needed to do was get stronger so that he could fight. He need to be on an even playing field.

Thoughts like these he had been having as the day for the androids kept coming up in his mind. Gohan had told himself that he would need to achieve Super Sayain but he was still no closer. He had forgotten how weak his younger self was before the androids. Most of that was his mothers fault for not letting him delve into his Sayain side but he knew that if he had had a choice he might of done the scholar thing but those piece of shit androids ruined that. Gohan knew that without a doubt he was a warrior now. What with all death he had seen as well as all the times he had been thrown on his head to might have caused him to lose his sanity. If he could pick any one moment that he lost his mind, it would be holding her body. The body of the woman he loved.

Gohan spotted his favorite training spot and nearly stopped but he kept on going. He needed to be far away, he needed to think, he needed to train the only way he knew how, the way his father and mentor would never allow. So he flew, with only his mind to keep him company. An old and worn out mind, one that he needed to heal if he was to truly face his past.


	5. Deciever

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. Sorry it wasn't longer but I knew y'all wanted the next chapter. So this is going to be the last chapter before the androids I know y'all are probably getting tired of how Gohan is adapting to his new life. I probably am getting out of the personality for Mirari Gohan but oh well. So here is the next chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it as it will reveal more.**

Deceiver

Piccolo watched Gohan train from afar in curiosity. He had never seen the kid so fierce in his time as a teacher. Not even when he attacked Raditz was the kid showing so much hatred. As Gohan slowed down for a breather Piccolo got a good look at him. His gi was torn up all over and he had cuts and bruises all over his body, his hair was also very much longer. 'What is going on with you Gohan?' Piccolo thought to himself before taking of for the Son residence to tell the kid's parents that he had found Gohan.

Gohan felt Piccolo's energy leave as he got back into his training. 'I'm doing what I have to.' Gohan thought to himself as he continued his assault against his nonexistent opponent. Gohan had been alone for four months training since he left that morning after his nightmare. He had kept moving areas to so that they wouldn't be able to find him. During the four months he had gotten closer to achieving his goal, to ascend to Super Sayain. He had shifted through his memories, the one's that would haunt him and faced them head on. His nightmares were a thing of the past.

Though he had conquered his mind he had yet to go super. Memories were apparently not enough. He needed fresh anger, he needed to feel the rush of a fight. A fight he knew was coming closer with every passing second. Though he felt that he was missing something, a memory that was buried deep.

Gohan sent one more ki blast before stopping. "I need to move before dad gets here." Gohan said aloud to himself. That was another strange thing. Gohan knew his dad could find him with just a thought but he had yet to show up. Gohan thought he was beginning to suspect something but quickly dismissed that thought. The only one who is remotely suspicious is Piccolo and he had yet to say anything to Gohan over the three years. There was that one time Piccolo asked if he had been felling alright after that first nightmare but Gohan had shot him down before Piccolo dig deep enough into Gohan's thoughts.

Gohan started to fly towards another mountain range when his father appeared before him with a grin but yet annoyed expression on his face. Gohan continued to fly around acting like he hadn't seen him but Goku just followed him. They kept flying for about an hour before Gohan stopped and looked at his father who had stopped right after Gohan had. Again a few minutes passed in silence as the two warriors looked at the other. Gohan was the first to break the silence.

"What do you want dad?" Gohan queried but his father just continued to stare at him, analyzing him. Gohan could not take it for long though as he repeated his question with more force in his voice. "What. Do. You. Want?" It took a second before Goku answered

"Your mother told me to bring you home, but I would rather leave you to your own training." Gohan eyed his father with curiosity at his statement.

"Why?" Gohan questioned his father again.

"You have taken your training to a new height and it agrees with you, you seem as though you have found yourself." his father answered. "Though I will say we only have a month left." Goku told his son. "But there is something I would like to ask you?" Gohan looked surprised at his fathers seriousness.

"Go ahead then dad." Gohan said. He could only hope that the question would be one he could easily dodge.

"Why have you done this, what makes this foe different?" Goku asked his son. Gohan stared wide eyed at his father. His father had just asked him the question he had been dreading, Gohan wasn't ready to tell his parents that he wasn't the son they thought he was.

"I just don't want to be a burden when this fight comes." Gohan replied. He looked at his father hoping that his reasoning was solid enough to believe. He let out a silent sigh when his father gave that famous Son grin.

"I'm glad that you have followed in my footsteps son." Goku told Gohan while going to hug him. "If you want to train more I'll let you come home on your own." he told the half sayain as he hugged him. Gohan smiled gratefully at his father before turning him lose. His father said one more thing after that, "But you do need rest." He gave his father a nod and took off for the mountain range he was going to. Goku smiled happily at his son before using his instant transmission to get back home.

Gohan was thinking to himself as he landed. He felt bad for deceiving his father but he knew how he would be treated if he told anybody. Like a kid with a wild imagination. He hated that stereotype but nothing could be helped. Plus what would he say, hey I'm from the future where I had just died but don't know how I got here.

Gohan got in a meditative state to clear his mind of all the crap in it. That was one bad thing about being smart, he over thought everything. This was the only way to clear his mind. He dove into his meditation forgetting the world around him.

Gohan had been meditating for about an hour before he noticed something off. He opened his eyes to see Piccolo charging his special beam canon. His eyes widened with surprise as Piccolo shouted out the attack and shot it at Gohan. He responded quickly by phasing out of the way behind Piccolo. "What the hell Piccolo?!" Gohan cried out at his former mentor but Piccolo didn't answer. Piccolo shot a ki blast at Gohan and then followed it ready to attack his former student.

Gohan blocked the ki blast and countered Piccolo's attack with a attack of his own. Piccolo blocked the fist and kicked the boy into the ground. He bent down and grabbed Gohan by the neck and brought him to eye level. Gohan glared at the Namek with distaste at what he had done.

"You might have deceived your father but you have not deceived me." Piccolo said to the boy. "Your reason has to be much more personal." Gohan didn't answer but looked at Piccolo with feign surprise. "Don't play me for a fool boy!" Piccolo yelled.

"Fine I'll tell you everything." Gohan responded before going off into his story.


	6. Fortunate Son

Hey guys thanks for waiting so long. I guess it's been a while at least. Well I've had school work going on and didn't have the time to write anything, also just had a lot going on. So on with the show. By the way I don't exactly remember how things went but don't get mad at me and just go with it, might skip a bit of dialog as well. Oh and thanks for the reviews.

Fortunate Son

Carl ran through the streets as car and car was being blown up. Windows were being blown out from the blast waves and glass kept getting on him. He kept running till he guessed he was out of range from the terrorists. He hid behind a car and turned to look at the assailants. There were just two of them, one fat and pale and the other old and skinny. 'What are these guys?' Carl thought to himself as he saw more things being blown up.

Yesterday if someone had told him that tomorrow would be worse he would have laughed in their face. But sitting here now he would have to agree that yesterday didn't even hold a candle to this one. Sure his wife left him yesterday and took their kids but today he thought he was going to die. Not to mention that he had been laid off work due to budget cuts. Yep today was the worst day since yesterday.

The fat one shot some beam of light close to his hiding spot and he thought for a second to run but then a man appeared and directed the beam of light away. He then shot his own beam up in the air and let it explode. Before the man could get ready though the fat one shot at him and hit him. The man flew straight at the car he was hiding behind and was lodged into the front. The pale, fat man then shot another beam of light at the car making it explode. As the blast cleared Carl lay in a bloody mess. "Why is this happening?" he coughed. "Somebody help us." he said before going unconscious

_Earlier That Day_

Gohan was flying next to his father and Krillin and Piccolo to the spot where the androids would attack and he couldn't help but feel out of it. Piccolo flew on Goku's right and every time Gohan looked at him he just kept staring ahead. Of course Gohan knew why he was like this. After telling him of his origins Piccolo had been keeping a cold distance toward him. Although he knew Piccolo would act differently after hearing his story he hadn't expected this. He just couldn't wrap his head around why his oldest friend and mentor was keeping this distance. But all this was irrelevant, today was the long awaited day.

Piccolo stole a quick glance at 'Gohan,' he wore a gi similar to his but with boots. He still couldn't believe what the kid had told him. How could such a thing as this happen, it was not possible. But then the boy had known about Trunks and his parentage. Only he and Goku knew about that, and Goku hadn't told anybody. Not even his wife. Piccolo knew there was a chance that it was true but if it was then his friend had been taken away. He had been replaced by this other Gohan, one that was battle hardened. Though this would be retribution for the life the androids had stolen from him.

Gohan and the others landed on a mountain outside the city supposedly where the Androids would attack first. But this just didn't sit right with Gohan, the androids attacked a small village first if he remembered correctly. Obviously something had slipped his mind. When he looked at a flat spot he saw that Bulma and Yamcha were already on the mountain and Bulma appeared to be holding something. Something he knew to be Trunks.

"Hey guys!" greeted Bulma when she saw them. She noticed the looks she got when everyone saw that she was holding a baby. But Gohan's reaction was what surprised her. He had a small sparkle in his eyes when he saw her son but quickly replaced it with a look of confusion.

"Hey Bulma, you take up a babysitting job?" Krillin asked the blue haired beauty. He heard Yamcha snort at his comment.

"No I didn't, he's mine." said women replied. She smiled mischievously when they all had blank looks aside from Piccolo who obviously acted like he could care less, Goku who was smiling brightly, and Gohan who only for a second had a smirk on his face before replacing it with confusion once again.

"Congrats, guess you and Yamcha are doing great!" Krillin said.

"He isn't mine." Yamcha told his bald friend with as much distaste as he could. "I'm going to make a sweep for the androids." he said before taking off towards the city.

Krillin turned back towards Bulma after watching Yamcha fly off. "Whose is it then?" he asked.

Goku walked up to the proud mother and son saying "I bet it's Vegeta." before making baby noises and mentioning the name Trunks.

"How did you know?" Bulma shockingly asked him. "And for that matter how did you know his name?" Goku stood up straight and gave a nervous laugh before answering his long time friend.

"Just a lucky guess is all." he responded.

"Doesn't matter." Piccolo called out from his position by the cliff. "What does is the coming battle." he told the group.

Gohan shook his head at his father's stupidity. 'He very nearly gave up the future.' But Gohan's thought would be cut short when a blast from the middle of the city shot up in the air and exploded. 'They're here.' With that thought he blasted off towards ground zero.

_Present Time_

Gohan landed beside a man who seemed to be unconsience and bleeding all over. He could hear sirens coming and knew he would be taken care of. The others landed by him but he didn't notice. He looked at the androids but not ones he thought he would. 'Shit, I don't remember these guys.' Gohan thought as he glared at the supposed androids. But the ones he knew or not they were still androids.

Gohan reliazed that a conversation had been carried out in his musings and it seemed to be coming to an end. It seemed that most of the conversation was taking place between the older looking android and his father.

"When you took down the Red Ribbon army you took down my life's work, you destroyed everything I lived for!" Dr, Gero exclaimed.

"What does destroying a city have anything to do with me?" Goku asked.

"Nothing, my purpose to all of this has been you, Goku". Dr. Gero told the group. "You will die, and my vengeance will come full circle as I kill all of your friends and family".

Gohan was livid with anger. His father, his father was the reason that everyone he loved and cared about died. Vengeance on his father was the reason his love was gone. But he couldn't let his anger show on the outside lest the others see.

"You want to kill me I'm giving you the chance, but not here". Goku told the androids. And with that he took off to a secure location with all of us in tow.

_30 Minutes Later_

Goku landed on the very outskirts of the city so no one else could be injured. The others follower suit and landed next to him while the androids landed opposite of them. It was a stare off for a good six minutes before Goku walked up and got into his fighting stance. As Gohan looked at his father he could see the symptoms of the heart virus in his father.

"Dad wait"! Gohan exclaimed.

"No son, this all started with me", Goku stated, "seems fit that the first fight starts with me."

"Not that you will survive, I have been collecting data on you and your friends for years." announced. "You have no advantage I know exactly how strong you are."

Everyone seemed to freeze on that comment. It took a second or two but Goku asked one question everyone knew to be important. "Did you follow our adventures on Namek?"

answered with the best thing any of the Z gang could have hoped for, "There was no need."

"Well then you are in for a big surprise." At that last comment Goku transformed into a Super Sayain. "You've lost."

With those words Goku launched out at only to be stopped by an attack by Android Nineteen. Fists and kicks were traded before Goku jumped back for a breather. He could feel the virus taking its hold on his heart. And he went back and forth between Super Sayain and his base form.

"Is that all the Great Goku has"? taunted .

Goku smiled and took off again at his opponent. Goku sent a kick to the Android's head but was countered when the Android blocked it and sent a fist into Goku's leg. Goku cried out in pain before dodging a kick from the fat drone. He sent a weak punch at the machine which it blocked easily and blasted Goku 50 feet from him. goku coughed up blood and tried to get up but was surprised when the Android grabbed his neck and forced him back down.

Gohan watched as his father battled the android and was put down by him. When the Android grabbed his father's neck he could feel energy being transferred between them. 'It's taking dad's energy'. he thought. Gohan grew angrier with every passing second and could feel his power rising.

Everyone took a step back from Gohan as they felt his power and rage increase. From across the field felt it as well. Goku eyed his son from his position and a smile crept on his face before he passed out.

"I will not let this HAPPEN"! yelled Gohan. His hair went spikier and changed from black to gold and his eyes from their usual black to teal over and over again. Then there was a blinding light and after it faded away Gohan was standing there glaring at the Android as a Super Sayain.

"You die." Gohan said before taking off towards the Android holding his father's neck.


	7. Savior

Thank you for all the great reviews, they mean so much, no really they do. Well hopefully you liked how early I made him a super sayain and shit I just realized I never spell checked the last chapter, oh well. Now there is more to come and yeah here it is. Sorry it's been so long but long summer, I'm in college now, and I just forget about it. One way to get me to update faster though is to review! Also it has come to my attention that I forgot to make Goku Super Sayain in the last chapter, I will fix that.

Savior

Gohan crashed into Android 19 and sent him flying off. He glared menacingly at the android before once again taking off at him. He threw a punch at its face and was surprised when it dodged it. He was then hit by a counter attack right in the gut. He recovered quickly and sent a kick to 19's side that collided with much satisfaction to the young super sayain.

19 grabbed at Gohan's hair and with a firm grasp flung him over his shoulder into the ground with a mighty thud. Gohan got up quickly and sent a punch at the machine that was caught, Gohan then jumped up and drop kicked the android making it release his fist and send it flying.

Gohan used this moment of rest to find his father and saw Yamcha flying away with Goku in his arms. But his rest was too long as he felt a fist impression his gut and then a knee to the face that sent him to the ground. Angry at himself for his stupidity Gohan got up before the android could get on him and take his energy. Gohan knew he had to keep the androids busy but with just obtaining Super Sayain his body would not be accustomed to stay in the form for long.

19 shot a ki blast at Gohan who blocked it with ease only to be caught off guard when the android appeared before him and body checked him sending him flying. Gohan got his bearings as 19 appeared behind him and blocked his kick and countered with one of his own that connected with fat machine's face. Gohan continued his assault on the android sending blow after blow, not letting up for a second.

With a powerful kick to the abdomen Gohan sent 19 flying. He took a breather before chasing after his opponent and knocking him to the ground. Gohan then landed above him and started to mercilessly beat on the pale face of the android. His brutal tactic would not last long however as a foot connected with his head sending him flying off a 19 and landing on the ground some yards away. Looking up Gohan saw standing above his creation.

Looking at the boy with an analytical eye Gero spoke, "You fight with a passionate anger boy, tell me why."

Gohan stood up shaking with rage at the two monstrosities thinking of all that he had lost because of one man's vengeful actions. Finally he spoke, "Because I know what will happen to this world, to my friends, to my family should you achieve your goal."

"And what is that?" Gero asked the boy with a small smile and sparkle in his eyes.

"Your androids will decimate this world, making it their playground." Gohan told the man. "They'll kill for laughs and rape for pleasure." As he said this Gero saw a tear roll down the boy's face, and saw in his eyes a sad yet determined look. "And I Will Not Let That Happen!" Gohan yelled before launching to attack.

Gero leapt out of the way before Gohan could get to him and saw 19 readying him self for the attack. 19 blocked the young Super Sayains kick and sent a punch towards Gohan's face that connected; Gohan was then blasted to the ground by Gero with a ki blast. Before Gohan could react 19 was on top of him with his hand at his throat. He could then start to feel his energy leave him; he then dropped out of his Super Sayain state.

Gohan could see the world going black as the android choked and stole his energy. Then out of nowhere 19 was sent flying off of him and standing above him was Vegeta. Gohan coughed as he sat up and breathed deeply to get air to his lungs. He looked up at Vegeta and gave him a nod of appreciation, he knew better than to vocalize his words around the man. Gohan started to stand up and fell for his efforts.

"Get the boy out of here!" Vegeta commanded. With that Krillin came to the 9 year old boy's side and picked him up. Piccolo came over to Vegeta with small look of relief on his face. "Where's the bumbling clown at?" Vegeta questioned.

"The heart virus took affect of him while he was fighting and nearly died the same way as Gohan, if he hadn't intervened." Piccolo told the shorter man. "Why haven't you left Krillin?"

Startled, Krillin gives a sharp nod and takes off, still carrying Gohan. Gohan gave a small smile remembering his past of when Vegeta had saved him time and again.

_ Gohan crashed against the ground feeling many of his bones break. He couldn't move even if he tried. He was going to meet his mother and father in other world. Gohan had foolishly attacked the androids after recuperating from when the had clobbered him after finding his mother. He was ready to see her again. Then suddenly he was flying or rather being carried while Vegeta flewhim to safety_

Gohan remembered Vegeta tearing him a new one when they were safe. He had told him to toughen up and not die, but avenge his mother. It was Vegeta who brought him to his senses and from then on he trained as hard as he could. Vegeta had saved him not only from death but from himself.


	8. Shelter from the Storm

Hey guys how's it going? Sorry it's taken so long to get the new chapter up but it happens. I'll probably be working on this a lot more over the next few months so expect chapters to be popping up frequently, but no promises. So from here on things are going to change and fast. Oh and not everything will be as in the show, some things that I cant exactly remember will be as I see fit. Sorry if I make a few mistakes.

Shelter from the Storm

"Let me go Krillin!" Gohan exclaimed. "I can still fight." Gohan struggled against Krillin's hold, his attempts were weak as he still had yet to recover his energy from his fight with the Android.

"I can't do that Gohan". Krillin said as he flew on to Roshi's island where he knew Goku had been taken. But the continuous struggle Gohan put up was making it harder by the minute, so when he saw the small island and house he released a sigh of content. He knew that if he couldn't keep Gohan under control then his mother could. They landed and Yamcha and Bulma, with baby Trunks in her arms, and Master Roshi all came out to meet them.

"What happened to Gohan?!" Bulma exclaimed when she saw his bruised face and torn up clothes.

"He fought the Androids, that is, after going Super Sayain." Krillin explained to his old friend, who looked surprised to learn of this new information. When Krillin scanned the faces of everyone else he saw the same look on each of them. "Vegeta saved him before he was almost killed." And at that Bulma smiled.

'I need to get my strength back and go after the Androids before they kill everyone.' Gohan thought to himself. Before he could say anything he saw his mother rush to him, pick him up and carried him inside. He was carried upstairs and placed on a cot opposite of his father. At this point he knew better than to argue with his mother after she had seen him but once he was set down she went back to attending his father.

Gohan kept his eyes trained on the ceiling, he couldn't look over and see his father in agony from the heart virus. He already saw it once, he couldn't do it again. Instead he just croaked out one question, "How is he doing?"

Chichi looked over at her son with a reassuring smile before replying the only way she could "The medicine is doing its job." With that she turned back towards Goku.

Gohan knew what was going on though. Even with the medicine people didn't always come back around. He knew it was all up to his father and how well he was looked after.

Bulma came in after some time and Gohan noticed that Trunks was not with her, she instead had bandages and other medical supplies. Kneeling down Bulma gave him a small smile before attending to his wounds. He let out a hiss of pain when she started on his face but then relaxed after he got used to the feeling. When Bulma had him cleaned up she placed a few bandages on him before leaving.

Gohan sighed and started to close his eyes for a little rest to replenish his stolen energy when he heard a few sniffs. He looked over to his mother and saw that she was crying. Gohan new this was not out of place as he had seen his mother cry when the heart virus had taken hold over his father the first time. But this seemed different. She wasn't crying because her husband was dying due to the fact he had a fighting chance, so the only reason could be him. Or most likely the both of them. She had her husband fighting a virus and a son who was hurt from fighting. Gohan sensed that this was just her way of dealing with it and if he said anything it might only make things worse. Gohan did the only thing he could do and reached out his hand for his mother's and took it in his hand and held on tight while she cried. He held on to her hand until he fell asleep from exhaustion.


End file.
